Sequel: Sweetness of the Heart
by KaraMalone
Summary: Finally, here is the sequel to I Love You, I Really Do. Kagome and Inuyasha are married; they're on their honeymoon. It's great until Inuyasha makes a mistake. So, Kagome has to run to the store and finds something very shocking out. Read to find out more


**Sequel: Sweetness of the Heart.**

* * *

_Inuyasha and Kagome had their wedding, now they're on their honeymoon._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE!**

As I looked out the hotel balcony, I thought of how lucky I was.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that Inuyasha had come up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, hi." I said shyly.

He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

Then my phone rang, romantic moment over.

"I'll get that." I said annoyed.

I walked over to my phone aggravated and answered it.

"Hello?!" I said.

"Um, hi.. Jeez. I was just wondering how your honeymoon was going." Sango said nervously.

I laughed and said, "It's great."

"Oh, gre- MIROKU!" Sango said.

I heard a loud smack in the background and a man scream.

"Uh.." I said awkwardly.

"You stupid pervert, just because we're married now, doesn't mean you can touch me when ever you want!" Sango yelled.

"…" I said.

"Why is the phone to my ear? Hello?" Sango said.

"Um, BECAUSE YOU WERE TALKING TO ME." I said very loudly.

"Oh.. haha.." she said dazed.

"Yeah, I can see you're quite busy I'll just let you go now…" I said and hung up.

I heard something growl, and I looked down.

I was hungry.

I hummed my way to the refridgerator and looked in it.

I gasped.

"PIZZA ROLLS!" I yelled.

I heard a chuckle and I looked to my side.

There was a maid making the bed.

"Um.. That's what my sister said yesterday randomly.?" I said trying to make up an excuse.

"Yeah. Okay.. Whatever you say." The maid said laughing.

I glared at him.

He just laughed harder.

I shook my head and walked away.

Suddenly, I had lost my appetite.

**Almost Easy** by **Avenged Sevenfold** was stuck in my head.

_I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise  
'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways and that's the way it stays  
So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip_

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not... not insane_

_(Mother)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Said it all)  
Come back again it's almost easy_

_Shame pulses through my heart from the things I've done to you  
It's hard to face but the fact remains that this is nothing new  
I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside I'm not insane_

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not... not insane_

_(Mother)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Said it all)  
Come back again it's almost easy  
(You'll learned your lesson)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(But first you'll fall)  
Come back again it's almost easy_

_(guitar solo)_

_Now that I've lost you it kills me to say  
(Hurts to say)  
I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away  
I'm losing the fight, I've treated you so wrong now let me make it right_

_(Make it alright)_

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane(evil laugh)  
I'm not insane, I'm not... not insane_

_(Mother)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Said it all)  
Come back again it's almost easy  
(You'll learned your lesson)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(But still you'll fall)_

_Come back again it's almost easy_

I sung out loud and started dancing around.

Then I got tired and flopped on the comfortable.

Inuyasha come in the room from the bathroom.

I looked at him dreamily.

I still couldn't believe I was married to him.

He smiled and walked over to me and kissed me.

It got more heated and we laid on the bed.

* * *

**(Skip a couple of scenes. :P )**

* * *

**NEXT MORNING!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha holding me.

I smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

But, then I realized.. He wasn't wearing clothes.

And neither was I.

And then I thought of something..

I shook Inuyasha awake.

"Uh, wha?" he said dazed.

"Did.. you um.. perhaps wear a condom last night?" I asked shyly.

He opened his eyes and thought a bit.

His eyes instantly widened.

"Uh.." He said.

"OMG!" I screamed.

I got up and took a quick shower and went to my bag.

I threw on some black skinny jeans, a bra, and shoes.

I was just about to walk out the door when Inuyasha said "Don't you think you need a shirt..?"

I looked down and blushed.

I closed the door and grabbed my Birthday Massacre shirt and said,

"NOW, I can go."

"Where are you going again..?" Inuyasha asked.

"To the store. To get a pregnancy test. Because my husband forgot to put a condom on." I said annoyed.

"Oh.. uh." He said.

I looked at him and the walked out of the door.

I basically ran to the store.

When I got there I was panting.

"Where.. (breath) are (breath) the (breath) pregnancy (breath) tests?" I said heavily.

"Um, over there…" He said and pointed.

I walked over to where he pointed fastly.

Breathing hard, I grabbed a pregnancy test and walked to the counter.

He rung it up and I paid.

I ran to the bathroom and ripped the box open.

I peed on the little stick and waited.

I was terrified and anxious, all in one.

I paced back and forth, thinking.

Biting my lip, I waited as the long ten minutes slowly passed by.

I looked at the clock every five seconds.

As soon as it was ten minutes, I looked at the stick.

It told me.. 'Positive'

My eyes widened and I passed out.

* * *

_Okay, so was it good? It was kind of hard to write. I had no idea what to write about. XD I basically had writer's block. That's why it's so suckish. But, for me to write a new chapter; I need five reviews. :P Because, I need to know if it's good enough to continue. Anyways, bye. Much love._


End file.
